


s' agapó.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [60]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “May I make a request? John/Paul, doesnt matter which one, proposes to the other sometime around ‘66? Obviously they couldn’t do it legally moreso one of them asking the other to be their spouse on a personal level. I’m shit at explaining my thoughts sorry haha.”





	s' agapó.

1966,

Paul felt hot and sweaty in the steaming Greek sun as he laid on the edge of a stark white beach chair, absorbing all the sun’s rays that shined down upon him. It was his first vacation in a long, long, while and it was peaceful. And he was here with his boyfriend, John, who were still sleeping inside their rented villa. It was a big day. Paul, who had finally gotten over his worries and qualms about his sexuality and all that came with it, had planned the day out to lead to one big thing; the proposal of marriage to John. 

Now, marriage between two men wasn’t legal. Basic romantic relationships between two men had barely just gotten legal earlier that year. And Paul still had no plans to get out and open about it as much as he had come to self-acceptance. The proposal would be purely… ceremonial. Romantic and a promise to each other; to be with each other and true to each other. One night stands and frisky affairs were something Paul was more than willing to sacrifice for the thoughts of spending the rest of his life with John.

**–**

John woke up to a light afternoon breeze shifting through the linen curtains of the open balcony doors. The door to the bedroom stood wide open and through it came a wave of the delicious smell of grilled chicken, spiced just right with purchases from the local market. He rolled over in the bed with a sigh as he slowly allowed himself to wake up as he stared at the bare ceiling. 

It was in the middle of the first week of his trip to the Greek isle he had completely forgotten the name of. Something Greek, surely, but overall he didn’t quite care to know its name. All he cared about was spending time with his boyfriend, Paul, of… many years. Who, by the way, John noticed was missing by the side. The sheets were neatly done with his lover missing. He patted the missing spot before groaning as he forced himself to sit up straight and swing his legs over the edge. He sighed in relief when the warm soles of his feet hit the comfortably cool floor.

As it smelled of cooking all through the house; John quickly deduced that Paul could only be in the kitchen. They were all by themselves in the house; no ‘servants’ as their relationship still were quite secret. John wanted nothing more to flaunt his love and show it to the world! But he had to respect Paul’s hesitance about it. John was very well aware of the damn bigotry of the world but, fuck, he just wanted people to know Paul was his and he was Paul’s.

He heard shuffling in the kitchen, the sound of metalware moving around and the hissing of water hitting the sink, and slowly made his way down the stairs; quietly so as to take his partner by surprise. Paul stood with his back turned to the open doorway; dressed smartly in a light blue, almost white, henley tee and white shorts making John feel underdressed in his briefs and a hastily thrown on bathrobe. John sprang lightly on his feet and grabbed Paul by the waist with the yell of ‘boo’ as his fingers touched Paul’s lithe figure. Paul loudly yelped and turned around in John’s hands with his hand on his heart, the other holding a knife.

“John! Don’t do that! I could’ve stabbed you!”

He breathed heavily, putting the knife aside as he calmed himself down. John, of course, was grinning at the reaction he had gotten and kissed Paul lightly on the cheek; immediately after he stepped aside to look at what the knife had been used for and saw rows of various vegetables lining the table. He quickly snatched a slice of tomato which earned him a playful slap on the wrist by his boyfriend who now too had turned around to resume his slicing and dicing. Time quickly passed by with Paul preparing and cooking the food while John ran around doing anything but helping in the kitchen. He was absolutely shite at anything that could go in there and resigned himself to get dressed and distracting Paul with various dirty jokes and puns and whatever he could think of.

The wind was still as they ate on a patterned picnic blanket on the terrace; in the hot evening sun with candles lit all around them. It was romantic, despite the obvious fire hazard it made. 

Paul was fighting up the urge to stand the speech he had long gone through his head. He wanted it to be romantic, teetering on the edge of the dramatic but not so much that it would scare off John. He had gone over it with the same fever he gave his musical work and he had hoped and prayed that it would all pan out like he so desperately wanted. He swallowed deeply as he got loose from John’s intertwined hands in his to get the last part of his grand plan. Two wonderful glasses of champagne that he got from inside. His legs felt weak as he went through the house to the kitchen and he took heavy breaths as he worked his way back to his boyfriend and, hopefully, future fiancé.

But his steps faltered as he came to the terrace steps and almost dropped the glasses he was holding (now for dear life) as he blinked in shock at John on his knees, looking up at Paul with watering eyes. In between his thumb and index finger; he was holding, very carefully, a small ring. It was nothing out of the ordinary but Paul’s heart soared at the sight of it. Both were silent. 

John was unsure of what to say or do next; it had all been very impromptu. Sure; he had gotten the ring days prior after waking up early and feeling a sense of love and family he had never felt before as he looked down at Paul’s sleeping form. But he hadn’t planned for it to go quite like this. In fact, he had never planned for it at all. But the ring had been in his pocket ever since he bought it and there was something magical about this evening and of how the warm light hit Paul wonderfully; casting loud reminders to John of when he first fell in love with Paul and of the ring burning in his back pocket. But Paul was silent still and dangerously so in John’s mind. 

But it was not unacceptance that kept Paul quiet. It was the exact opposite and, well, shock. Soon he would see the humour in the situation but it wasn’t quite time for that yet. For now, he looked down at his lover who had had the same idea as him all along. He went to his knees and carefully placed the glasses on the brick flooring before softly placing his hands on both sides of John’s head to pull him into an equally soft kiss.

They parted and John, with a smile to rival the Greek sun earlier that day, laughed in an equal mix of relief and hope, “is that a yes?” And it was answered by the most enthusiastic of nodding he had ever seen as Paul pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
